I Never Told You
by HorizonEyes
Summary: A songfic about Draco and Hermione. Song is I Never Told You by Colbie Callait


A/N: This is my first attempt at a fic. Reviews are appreciated just please be gentle!

* * *

"I Never Told You"

Songfic- Songs and lyrics by Colbie Caillat

Hermione stood outside the large door, the rain masking the tears running down her face. She was frozen she didn't know what to say or how to act. The last time she saw him she was running at full speed as he called out her name. She didn't think he would be happy to see her, and normally she wouldn't have run away, but she needed time to think. It was too much all at once. Harry defeating Voldemort and dealing with the fallout from the war. It was just more than she thought she could handle at the time.

Yes, for the first time in her life Hermione Granger backed away and ran like a coward. She still felt like a coward just standing here. It was a last minute decision to show up at his door and now she was paying for it. She had no idea what to do or say or how he would even react to seeing her. She was a planner and this was definitely not planned. She just couldn't stay away any longer she missed him so much…

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night _

_I miss the way we sleep_

Their romance wasn't planned and at first wasn't even wanted. They both had tried to fight it; but after awhile it got more tiring to fight. Why couldn't they have happiness as well? Harry had Ginny through all of this and Ron had Lavender. Everyone had someone except for her. She felt it would cloud her judgment but eventually she cracked she couldn't help it; it was his true smile that won her over.

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

They started off as just friends as that was the most logical thing to do. After just a few weeks, though, of being friends, the attraction was undeniable and they started dating. It took awhile to adjust, but soon it was as if they were made for each other and they always had a good time. Hermione knew she was falling in love with him. The guard around her heart was a brick wall…it would take more than a few smiles and endearing words for her to let herself completely open. Who knew that would be her downfall.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now, _

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to _

_When I'm not around you_

_Like I'm alone with me_

Hermione closed her eyes and saw those haunting grey blue ones staring back at her as she remembered that fateful day…

_One month ago…_

"_I'm right I did an extensive study on werewolves I know of what I'm speaking. I'll even show you the book it's in if you like?" Hermione said passionately staring back at him. _

_Draco just chuckled, "Alright if you say so I'll believe you." _

_Hermione smirked._

"_This time." He pointed out. _

_She took the pillow from behind her back where she was nestled comfortably on the floor and threw it at him._

"_Hey! Watch it!" Draco yelled as the pillow made contact._

"_Or what?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised_

"_Or I'll be forced to….tickle you!" Hermione screamed as Draco pounced and began tickling her sides mercilessly. _

"_Draco! Draco! Stop!" She laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Promise not to torture me with your boring lectures anymore?" He asked, still tickling her._

"_Yes, yes! Fine!" she screamed laughing more. _

_Draco finally stopped and rested above her on his elbow, "Good" He smirked._

"_Shut up." She pouted, "That was mean."_

"_Well of course, I'm a Slytherin. I'm tricky," he said kissing her right cheek, "Conniving," he said kissing her left check, "and last but certainly not least in a long line of foul adjectives, my dear, I'm mean," he smirked before giving her a light kiss on the lips. _

_Hermione sighed, "Figures I'd get the rotten one of the bunch." _

_Draco laughed aloud. "I'm glad you think so fondly of me love," __(too many, he smirked __)_

"_Oh, but I do." She smiled widely. _

"_Well that's good I'm pretty fond of you too." He smiled back before placing another kiss on her lips. After a few seconds Draco deepened the kiss; moments later he broke the kiss and looked at her with a serious expression on his face._

"_What's wrong?" Hermione asked her face twisting in confusion_

_._

"_I love you" Draco announced. _

_Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly sat up, pushing slightly on his chest. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly._

"_I...I said I love you." Draco stammered slightly. _

"_You don't mean that Draco," Hermione said pushing herself up more and standing up. _

_Draco looked up at her confused. "Yes I do. How are you going to tell me how I feel? Last time I checked Mione you weren't in charge of my feelings." He was standing now and looking down at her. _

"_You can't mean that, we've only been together for seven months Draco! That's too soon!" She yelled helplessly. She didn't know why she was still blabbering. She was in love with him too she just couldn't admit it yet. She wasn't ready - it was too soon - it wasn't time._

"_And it's been the best seven months of my life! Hermione, why are you fighting me on this? I don't understand. I mean I know we haven't talked about it a lot but there has been some talk of a future between us. What's wrong? Do you not love me?" Draco asked slightly defeated, his shoulders slumping._

"_Draco it's just…it's just too soon. I'm sorry…" Hermione stated crying slightly. _

"_Hermione…" Draco tried, but Hermione turned towards the door and ran out, "Hermione!" he called after her as he followed her down the stairs. _

_Hermione couldn't hear him over her crying as she ran through the foyer towards the front door. She grabbed her coat and ran into the storm._

"_Hermione!" Draco called running outside after her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards him, _

"_I'm sorry Draco maybe someday" and with that she ran until she couldn't run anymore._

_Draco called after her until he couldn't see her anymore and then until his voice was hoarse. He was soaked all the way through from the rain and with a defeated sigh he slumped down the pillar next to the steps. _

_After awhile he heard soft footsteps behind him and he opened his eyes, "Draco?" His mother said softly. "Draco dear what is the matter?" he looked up at her fresh tears falling with the opening of his eyes. "She's gone Mother, she just left…" he sobbed._

"_Oh Draco," his mother said sympathetically, "Come, let's get you in the house before you catch cold." She helped her broken son up and into the manor. She knew Hermione would come back. If she didn't, though, Narcissa didn't know what would become of her son._

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

Hermione opened her eyes and began to cry again. She should have told him, she should have jumped into his arms and held onto him and never ever let him go. She didn't realize what she had until it was gone - and wanted it back. She wanted him back; she wanted them back.

She reached forward and knocked. The anticipation of him answering the door nearly made her run for the hills again, but she couldn't. She needed to stay strong for him; and, for her sanity, she needed to finally tell him. The door swung open with a creak and she slowly looked up. Piercing blue eyes looked back at her but they did not belong to the person she thought they would.

"Narcissa" Hermione cried, her voice cracking.

Narcissa stared at the young girl for what seemed liked forever and then pulled the girl in a bone crushing embrace. "I am giving you one more chance Hermione; his heart won't take another break like that. You ran out on him and that was extremely childish of you. I won't tolerate that any longer. I would be so angry with you if it weren't for the fact that I know he still loves you, probably more than the day he first told you. I would slam this door in your face right now if it weren't for the fact that I have grown to care for you as if you were my daughter," Narcissa opened the door a little wider and allowed Hermione entrance, "He's in his study upstairs - now go fix what you broke."

Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, running down the hall towards his study. She hadn't told him. She missed him; she didn't want to be without him; and she had to tell him.

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

She couldn't be without him anymore. Hermione threw open the door and a startled Draco looked up from the fireplace where he leaned against the mantle. "Hermione?" he whispered as if he couldn't believe it.

Hermione scanned the room looking for any clue as to if this would work - if she could win him back. That's when she saw it… All along the mantle there were pictures of the two of them. On his desk, letters she had written him during the war when they couldn't be together. They looked worn as if they had been taken in and out of the envelope over and over again.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again approaching her slightly, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be with me."

Hermione shook her head furiously and then looked him in the eyes. She nearly choked on her tears as she saw the hurt and sorrow of the past month in his eyes. He looked away quickly so she couldn't see anymore and still didn't look up when she started talking, "I never told you but I should have." She started, Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion so she continued, "I…I didn't realize what I had Draco. We have been through so much together: school, the war, and the final battle. You're not just any other person in my life - you're my best friend. But most importantly, you're the love of my life Draco Malfoy."

Draco's head shot up and looked at Hermione, with a shocked expression. She just nodded. "It was cowardly of me to run away, I was just so scared of getting hurt. You hold my heart Draco and that's a scary thought to me. I've always been in control of myself and nobody has ever had any power over me and my decisions but you…you do. You have control over my happiness and my heart and that thought alone makes me want to run; but I'm not going to this time. As long as you promise not to abuse that power, it's all yours Draco. It's all yours because I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know." Hermione finally stopped and noticed that Draco had walked away from her. "Draco?"

"For the last month I have hated waking up every morning without you in my life. It hurt every morning, every afternoon, and every night. I ran out of tears after two days but the pain was just as raw as day one. That night I stayed on the steps for hours hoping you would come back, hoping you would say that you just needed a few hours to think and that everything is ok."

Hermione began to cry silently.

"I didn't think you would need a whole month to determine that you loved me."

"Draco, that's not it. I knew that I loved you. I just wasn't ready to admit it yet!" Hermione cried walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Why? What was it about me - about you - that just wasn't ready yet?" Draco asked walking away from her.

"It wasn't you, it was me. I was just scared; and, as I told you before, I didn't know what I had." She exclaimed.

"Well I did Hermione. I knew what I had and that I wanted it forever…"

Hermione cut him off, "Wanted…right…"

"Let me finish!" Draco boomed, Hermione jumped slightly where she stood, "You broke my heart Hermione Granger and unfortunately,"

Hermione began to cry.

"Unfortunately for me, you're the only one who can fix it." Draco walked over to his desk and slumped into his chair. "You hold that power over me as well Hermione and as long as you promise not to abuse it it's all yours…it always has been." Draco sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. After a few moments of silence he smirked, "So what did you miss?"

Hermione walked over to him and sat down on his lap, he put his arms around her, "I missed those blue eyes…How you kiss me at night…I missed the way we breathe…I missed you Draco…and I love you." Hermione smiled leaning down towards him.

"I missed you and I love you too." He smiled before finally claiming her lips.


End file.
